Draco's life in Hogwarts
by SnoochieBoochie
Summary: There is no boy who lived, just plain popular Harry and nothing is like it is in the books. Draco is the popular Slytherin and gets anyone he wants-and people he, like Pansy and Potter, his stalkers. Rated MA for mature audiances.
1. Attraction

**_READ AT OWN RISK_**

**Origonal: Harry Potter books (c) J.K Rowling**

**OC -Sakura (c) me**

**This story contains sex, violence, bad language and a complete change of origonal charicters personalities. Everyone is different, exept maybe the Slytherins. Rated MA for Mature Audiances 15-18 years or over depending on where ever you are (in australia its 15 so depends)**

* * *

_ Draco's POV_

Fuck she is sexy, and she knows it. She is always strutting around like she owns the place with her boyfriend the asshole from Gryffindor, Fred Weasly. I hate her, she fucks with my head and she knows it, she loves it.

She is on my Quidditch team, the beater. With all that anger she makes a bloody team member, before a match I refuse to get on her bad side. As im flying over the field I watch her, I always do and that's why Potter wins, because _he _doesn't care for chicks. No one knows that but me of course, the asshole got me alone that night in 1st year, but that's a different story.

Fred can up beside her when his brother was busy with the Bludger else were and whispered something in her ear. "Bastard," I whispered to the lucky prick but the wind carried my words away before I could even hear them. All of a sudden she swung her bat backwards, hit her boyfriend in the jaw and swung it forewords again to hit the Bludger that came flying at her. I burst out laughing, there was no way she didn't know she was going to do that. She turned and looked at her boyfriend that was free-falling to the sand ground and just shrugged and got back to the game.

A flash of gold flashed in front of my eyes, so I looked both ways like an idiot, Potter was gaining speed and chasing after the snitch "shit!" and I was off as well to catch that dam gold ball. Dam bastard had the advantage seeing he was on the move before me. Before I knew it we were both reaching for the snitch beside each other and I was gaining speed, I had a better broom.

Then the bastard cheated, as he always does, and that's why he wins. He snatched for it and missed, his hand came straight down and hit me in the nuts. I dropped, as expected and he won the friken game.

At the end both teams were walking back to the change rooms, Slytherins were glaring at me as they always do after a game and Gryffindor's were thanking me, bastards. I tried not to limp or to walk weirdly but I couldn't stop the friken pain. And my blonde hair was over my face, barely covering the small blush from annoyance about her. When I fell she was the bitch who caught me. Still makes me smile that she caught me and not Fred, I guess that's why he isn't smiling now. I didn't even notice Potter come up beside me, his green eyes flashing in self confidence and that cocky grin on his obnoxious face. "Sorry about before, Draco," he said my name and I wanted to do was barf; "would you like me to kiss it better?" he asked and licked his lips looking down at my package.

Of course I punched him in the face, felt his nose break under my fist, which made me smile. A second later we were bashing the shit out of each other, I tried to focus on blocking, in the corner of my eye I saw that bitch and Fred arguing. And I did the stupidest thing I looked over to them. Luckily he only got one punch in before Snape broke it up. Snape always took my side it was great. So he did this time as always and gave potter detention and 50 points from Gryffindor for "bad sportsman ship" with a wave of his wand and a small incantation my face was healed and potter was still bleeding, and before any other teachers arrived to punish me, he sent us off.

Before I knew it I was alone with her.

She was always so forward. She walked up to me and pushed me against the wall, "miss me Malfoy?" she asked in a voice that rang with sarcasm and lust. I loved it, this time would be different though, and I hated being the bitch.

I moved my arm, hard and fast. And she was pinned to the wall were I was and I was in her position. _Perfect_. "Your going to have to get some new moves Sakura," I whispered into her ear. I knew it, id tried a few places and nothing, and her ear were the key. She shuddered under me with a small moan. Her eyes snapped open at her lack of control, she was always in control. Softly I nibbled her ear lobe as she closed her eyes again and instantly wrapped her arms around my neck for support, _'too easy' _next my knee spread her legs; she was still but she still grinded on my leg the fabric of our pants was used for friction. She looked so friken sexy with her medium length black hair slightly curled from the water from her shower and it clung to her face and gave her kind of a bed look. Her yellow eyes were firmly closed and her sexy pouty lips were perfect! The way they were parted but her lower lip was being bitten by to stop her moans; her sharp canines punctured a hole in her lips slowly drawing blood. Now it was my turn to shudder, I loved blood on a woman's lips, don't ask me why there is just something sexy about it. I kissed her neck, finally she was mine and I was in control.

"Sakura honey?" Fred's voice came from the door. With a groan she pushed me away.

I just glared at her, "your still dating him?"

"Of course I am Malfoy," she said with a sly smile, but ended up licking the blood off her lips when she looked up and down my body, she loved it.

With my ego back to normal I just let her slide to the ground and walked out of sight.

ooooo

_Sakura's POV_

"Sakura!" Fred yelled as he walked into the Slytherin change room to find me sitting on the floor panting softly. "Babe, are you ok?" he asked sweetly and he kneeled before me.

I couldn't hold back a tear. It wasn't in sadness, of fear, of happiness, just annoyance that this bastard had stopped Draco, and me again. A large part of me wanted him to stay and kiss me or strip me as Fred walked in and see me loving every second of it, cause some havoc, instead the asshole left.

"Sweetheart why are you crying?" he asked innocently wrapping his arms around me. I rolled my eyes as always.

Draco's head popped around the corner with a seductive smirk on his face having seen my reaction. I couldn't help but smile back at him before I started my performance. "Oh babe," I started forcing more tears and straightening my face, "I was so afraid I had lost you sweetheart, I just don't know what id do without you," Draco just shook his head, I licked my lips tasting a mall amount of blood left on them, through fake sobs and looked at his body again.

His white blonde hair was wet, fresh from the showers like mine, his gray eyes were bright as ever shining with lust and that annoying smirk was sexier than ever. He was wearing black jeans and a baggy black shirt with the Slytherin coat or arms on it hiding his slightly toned body. He wasn't as built as Fred, but he had lean muscles fit for a seeker.

He just smiled brighter and walked out of the change rooms. After a while I realized I had stopped faking to cry and sob and was just looking were I had last seen Draco. Heck I even forgot that Fred was holding me. "Are you ok now?" he asked.

I snapped out of my daze and looked at the tall red head twin, "im fine now babe, thanks," I said with a sweet smile.

"Ill never leave you," he said sweetly.

'_Unfortunately' _I knew it was an act, he was as much of a bitch as I was, so I just smiled.

OOOOO

_Draco's POV_

I was just smiling; minding my own business when out of no were Pansy jumps out from the other side of the boor in the Slytherin common rooms, and screams "Petrificus Totalus!" desperately. I can't help but feel sorry for her. She's been in love with me for ages, and I guess I should feel bad that I only ever show her attention when im annoyed or just plain horney.

But when she crawled on top of my frozen body and began to kiss me. I couldn't believe it. '_Save me!'_ I was screaming in my head just as desperately as she sounded when she put the spell on me. I couldn't friken move; anyone to save me would have been a welcome, except of course Potter he would be helping her. I couldn't help but shudder, then realized I didn't actually because I could only move my eyes.

I just closed my eyes and pretending it was Sakura trying to rape me. After a moment my eyes snapped back open, I already had a semi erection, now it was caning as all hell because due to the friken spell it couldn't rise.

'_I swear this is what hell is like'_ the door opened '_THANK THE HEAVENS'_ I cried in my head, but I couldn't say out loud. It was Sakura. I actually blushed.

"Bye Fred," she said in a fake sweet sing song voice then turned away from the closing door with an ugh.

She took a few steps for her room, pansy was perfectly still on top of me. Part of me was praying she wouldn't see me, the other half praying she would. So I just closed my eyes and left anything happen.

In a few seconds I got my answer. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" I herd her bellow out the biggest laugh I have ever heard, I looked up to she her on the ground, rolling around holding her stomach. In my paralyzed state I just glared at her. Pansy got off me with a massive blush, "this isn't over Draco darling," and she stormed off to her room.

Now I was left with a frozen erection and a chick laughing next to me. Today wasn't going as well as planned.

After a few minutes she collected herself enough to say the spell to break his enchantment. She leaned on the wall closest to her and kept laughing silent laughs holding her stomach.

As soon as he collected himself he was in front of her.

ooooo

_ Sakura's POV_

All of a sudden I felt his presence before me, I lifted my head with a massive smile still on my lips to see a very annoyed Draco in front of me. My smile brightened to show my teeth. And instead of yelling at me he bent down and bit my lip. He grabbed me, one hand around the waist the other around my neck and closed the distance between our bodies.

Straight away I knew he was horney, I could feel his erection on my hip already. And I could take perfect advantage of this situation. I did the same move as he did this afternoon to change positions with his but as soon as I was in front him he pulled me to him again and directed me away from the wall so I couldn't be in control.

It was so dam sexy, never has a guy ever had so much power I was willing to give him. He lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his hips as he kissed down my neck to my chest giving small bites along the way.

He led me to the 10-seater lounge. It was a massive magical piece of furniture designed especially for common rooms. I grinded on his hips just to tease him, and like a perfectly conducted reaction he moaned and copied my movement with more force. "I like this look on you Draco, its kinda forceful and desper-" I didn't even get to finished my sentence before he nibbled on my ear. I couldn't stop myself; he was the first guy to find that spot and I loved it. I couldn't help but moan and arch towards him. And another moan straight away as his erection rubbed against my groin, before he only really got my leg, now I felt the full force of him.

He really was a big as they all say. Not even Fred who is a grade older was as big as him and that's the reason I am dating Fred because I thought _he _was good in bed, Draco puts him to shame and more. Nearly every move was perfectly calculated by him, even though he was trying to please himself, I couldn't help but realize he seemed to be pleasing me with the smaller touches.

He ran his fingers down my spine softly sending shivers down my spine, I couldn't believe it, and he was perfect. "I like this look on you Sakura, its kinda helpless and seductive," he whispered into my ear causing the softest moan before he continued with a sly smile.

But throughout the entire thing, I didn't even notice Pansy at the top of the staircase leading to the girl's dormitories starting at us having sex.

OOOOO


	2. Deception

**_Warning, this chapter gets much more graphic __and descriptive and will probably annoy you. __Sex scenes, refrences and bad words are used._ **

**_No character is safe :)_ **

**_As i said before, characters are not the same as the origonals written by J.K. Rowling_ **

**_Character are (c) J.K Rowling_ **

_**Sakura (c) Me**

* * *

__Draco's POV_

The next morning I woke up feeling so very proud of myself. I felt comfortably satisfied so I continued the day like normal. Outside the common room I saw Sakura making out with Fred on a wall, _she_ had _him_ pinned of course.

I just smiled at her and looked her up and down; man she had a good body. But I just turned and walked away to get breakfast, it doesn't matter if she is with the Weasly I could have her whenever I want. The other Weasly twin walked past him "what the fuck do you think your doing Sakura?" she herd the 2nd Weasly yell as he walked past me.

I turned to see a happy looking pair facing the new twin, "Fred?" I asked holding back a laugh.

"George! What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend!" the twin closest to me yelled. I burst out laughing, its all anyone would do. "Shut the fuck up Malfoy," the red head snapped at me, I couldn't even reply I was to busy laughing.

"Well I was walking down the hall, and she jumped me! I swear," said the other twin still holding Sakura.

"I thought he was you," she said innocently still stroking George's hair.

"And you didn't correct her, George?" Fred asked impatiently. By this time I was just standing in the hall watching the show with a wide smirk on my face remembering the previous night Sakura and myself had shared.

Sakura just kept her feigned look of innocence, but I saw the ghost of a smile in her eyes as they flicked over to me for a second.

George just shrugged and continued to draw circles on her back with his finger. She let go of them and sniffed. "I cant believe you two," she started her fake little game with them, "you both think of each other, but you never think of me," she continued growing with passion as her eyes began to slowly (forcefully) water. "Im the victim here," she said with a form of acting that was nearing melodrama. "I can't take it anymore, your playing with my emotions and I just can't take it! Its over" she cried and ran past me. As she ran past me, her hair covered her face from the twins view, but she gave me a sly smile and brushed her hand against my groin, as though on accident. She turned the nearest corner. I just shrugged and smiled and walked after her.

As soon as I walked past the second-class room her hand grabbed me and pulled me into the room. With something bordering on care she pushed me onto the nearest table and climbed on top of me. Within seconds I hitched up her skirt and she had pulled already down my pants, both our robes now open at the front. I flipped her around so I was on top, and surprisingly she didn't protest. I pulled her robe off her arms, and then stripped her of her shirt I started to fondle her breasts as I slowly kissed down her stomach then missed her skirt and began kissing between her legs.

Slowly I started to pinch her nipples, all chicks love that and she was no different. As soon as my kissed stopped at her legs and began at her groin her moans were uncontrollable and growing loader and loader as my tongue worked her groin. One of my hands left her breasts just to hold her hips down because she wouldn't stop arching into me.

She was clearly coming to her climax, and I knew how to piss chicks off and turn the on so easily. I pulled always from her groin and just looked at her face with a smirk. Her lip was bleeding again, her legs were off the side of the table she clearly tried to stop herself from moving. Her eyes were glazed over and a slight blush was on her cheeks along with a small amount of sweat. She was panting heavily.

With bedroom eyes she glared over at me and gritted her teeth, "you're a bastard," she softly said to me. I leaned forward and kissed her. I don't usually kiss chicks on the lips and if I do there is usually some sought of violence involved like biting or something. But all she needed to have to make me kiss her without any playful biting was the blood smeared on her lips.

Instantly my hard on was as strong as ever, the taste of blood was like ecstasy. After a few seconds I was inside her again. And quite a few minutes after that – "Sakura baby," came the Weaslys voice from the door.

'_Fuck it'_ was all I thought and I just kept fucking her, probably a stupid idea I know seeing as a minute later the other twin walked in, "didya find…" I could almost hear George's mouth just drop open. I thought maybe I should stop then and reap the consequences of my actions, but Sakura moaning my name just drove me insane.

Pretty soon after that we both came, kind of weird in front of her ex-boyfriend and his twin but I kind of think that turned her on, the whole rebel thing. I don't know.

After a few moments I pulled out of her and faced away from the twins and fixed myself up. After a few moments she did the same. As she was busy fixing her hair I decided that id see if I could just walk on out of the room without being bashed. It worked; they were both just staring at Sakura, who was looking as though she had just finished a cup of tea, to even see me make my exit.

Ooooo

_Fred's POV_

I can t believe it. We had been broken up for 20 minutes, I always make up with her and when I go to apologize for it, she is fucking Malfoy. She didn't even give me time to apologize. As I walked into the door all I could see was her sprawled semi naked body on a classroom desk, and Malfoy on top of her. _Malfoy,_ why Malfoy I think I could have take it better if it was my brother!

After a few minutes she stood up and walked towards the door. I snapped out of my daze and I think George did to. "What the fuck Sakura?" was all I could say to stop her.

"Don't look so shocked Fred," she said with a smile I used to think was sexy, "after all, we did break up," she said with an innocent nod.

"That's fucking low Sakura," George piped in for my defense.

She just laughed, "get over yourself George we've been fucking since before I was dating Fred and during as well, and I bet were going to be fucking long after now as well," I turned to my twin to see a small smile and a barely noticeable nod.

I couldn't believe my eyes or ears, "what?" was all I could manage to say.

"Oh come on, your as much of a whore as I am and you know it," she snapped with slight annoyance.

"No I am the whore, he is the idiot," George added.

"Oh that's right, fuck I was dating the wrong one, no wonder it didn't last. Sorry Fred," she said with a serious expression. "Well im parched, im off to have breakfast, bye boys," and she walked up, kissed me on the cheek and pashed the shit out of George.

"Im dating the school whore," I whispered to my twin.

But he just shook his head at me with a cheeky smile, "no your not, she dumped you. Anyways Hermione is the school whore, Sakura just pulls it off better," he couldn't help but agree with his brother as they walked off to the main hall. He felt sorry for his little Brother Ron, who absolutely loved Hermione.

"Where's Malfoy? I want to hit something,"

OOOOO

_Ron's POV_

Even though im dating Lavender Brown, I love Hermione. Everyone knows it and the only reason im dating Lavender is because she is like a mini Hermione.

Lavender has a thing about experimenting sexually with me, at first I wasn't for it but Harry convinced me it was a good idea, and he said he would talk to Hermione for me. Im really regretting that now that I see what he meant. At the other side of the Gryffindor breakfast table Hermione was licking the side of his ear and he had his hand inside her robe. I feel like im going to barf. I have to look away any were but them two. I've never really noticed how slutty Hogwarts really is. Everywhere in every table there are at least half the student with partners, and the other half looking envious. Were either all sluts, desperate or just extremely social? I smiled at this. I know were all sluts.

My brother Fred has Sakura who is always cheating on him and making him feel bad for it. But she is smart about it. Who knows whom she's slept with in Slytherin, they hate the Gryffindor's so Fred wouldn't find out about any of them. But she sleeps with George a lot even I know this. She says that she thinks its Fred but I've herd her in their room, it wasn't Fred she was calling for. I can't believe this school.

But all of a sudden none of that bothers me, Lavender slipped her hands inside my robe as she was eating. I jumped and made Hermione and Harry look over at me just nervously smiled and looked down at my food as Lavender started the jack me off under the table.

Ooooo

_Sakura's POV_

"You're a sadistic bitch you know that," Draco said to me with a satisfied smirk.

"Me you were the one riding me," I said back sweetly in my defense, talking like it was about the weather. I noticed Fred and George walk into the main hall and search for us.

"You were the one egging me on,"

"You're the one with the 11 inch cock,"

"And you're the one who sounded like a virgin last night when you moaned my name for hours on end," he said rubbing my thigh.

"And you pissed me off when you left my in the change rooms yesterday when Fred rocked up, I wanted you then and there but you walked off," I retorted showing some of my frustration for him leaving me yesterday.

He just smiled even more, fuck that smile is so fucking sexy, "well I think we made up for that last night and this morning,"

I just smiled. Fred was behind him already and heard it all. Without a word Fred's fist came across to the side of Draco's head. The only warning he got were my eyes widening in shock. Draco was on the ground from the hit Fred was bigger, in _visible_ muscle size at least.

Shaking Draco got to his feet, and I was standing off to the side, I provoked the fight so I wasn't going to stop it. "Asshole, you slept with her when we were dating as well?" Fred yelled from beside me.

"So did your brother but he isn't getting bashed," he said in his own defense standing. I couldn't stop myself from laughing, within moments Fred realized he wasn't even in the room when I told Fred.

"How the fuck did you?" before he finished he ran forward and aimed a punch for Draco. He dodged it and tripped Fred over. Although Fred was stronger, Draco was a seeker and they _have _to be agile.

They both started to fight, Draco dodging and throwing well-aimed punches, and Fred just though powerful punches that when they hit sent Draco flying. After a couple of minutes teachers arrived to break things up. McGonagall was the first on the scene. She froze them both with Petrificus Totalus. Both of the boys fell to the floor as frozen as ice.

Dumbledore stood between the two boys and gave McGonagall the signal to return them to their previous state.

Both boys stood up kind of awkwardly. All around us students crowded around, "I would like the two of you to be taken to my office, now, both are to take different routes and to be accompanied by someone." I was about to offer myself when two Gryffindor's stepped forward. Percy Weasly, Fred's older brother and Harry Potter

"I'll take my brother," said Percy

"I'll take Malfoy," said Potter.

"Fuck off you will you fucking asshole," Draco snarled.

"Percy, Harry please take these two to my office, the rest of you," he motioned to us students, "please finish your breakfast and then go to class." With that he walked off to his chair to finish his breakfast.

I had to hold back a laugh when I looked at Draco; he was white as his hair in the sunlight and looked like he was going to be sick. Non-the less he walked 6 paces behind Harry at all times and didn't take his eyes off the back of his head.

George stepped beside me and whispered into my ear, "you're a bitch, you know that?" I was surprised that I didn't shudder at his breath on my ear, but I guess that must only work with Draco.

"That's why you fuck me," I said with a smirk into his ear.

Leaning back he looked into my yellow eyes, "you free tonight?" he said crossing his arms around his chest. Ah the hotter of the two twins.

Now I remembered why I was dating Fred not George, Fred was the commitment one and George was the slutty one. I must have forgot that when I said yes to Fred.

I shook my head, "no im not, but I guess I could briefly _squeeze_ you in," and he just smiled and walked off to the Gryffindor tale.

This morning was going swimmingly.

OOOOO

_Harry's POV_

Finally I've got him alone. He never let me get him alone since that night in first year. Even then I thought he was the sexiest guy id ever seen, but he was stubborn of course, bit my lip and gave me my lightning bolt scar. I tell people it was when my parents were murdered, not many people realized I didn't have it till the 2nd day of school. Luck saved him that time, but now he wasn't gong to be so lucky. Dumbledore wouldn't be in his office for the next 20 mins and it took only 5 to get there, I had 15 minutes to fuck him.

Though he is making extremely hard, standing so far behind me. But he wasn't watching were he was going, just following me and glaring. I turned a corner and spun around, and waited for him to turn the same corner. I saw him, smart asshole. He was on the other side of the hall before he turned, preventing any ambush.

"What the fuck do you think your doing Potter?" he said nervously a few meters away from me were I couldn't jump him.

I smiled a smile I think makes me look like a mass murderer, but I love it, it sent shivers down his spine and he took another step away from me. "Im making sure you don't make a runner of course,"

"Bullshit you were, now keep moving," he said in apparent fear. I was stronger than him and he knew it.

God he looked so sexy, his longish white blonde hair was messed from his fight. His cheekbone was cut and bleeding, so was his eyebrow and the beginnings of a bruise were forming around his eye. One of his lips were busted, but no blood, apparently he likes the taste of blood. I saw a small amount start to form around the cut in his lip and straight away his tongue slid out quickly and licked it off.

He was doing everything cautiously and wouldn't move anywhere near me. It was clear he hated and feared me, my favorite.

Clearly I wasn't going anywhere near him today, he was making sure of that. So I just kept on walking to Dumbledore's office. When we got there Percy and myself stood between the two boys.

Fred was glaring at a wall, and occasionally Draco. But Draco was sitting on the ground leaning on a wall, away from me, just smiling off into space, and occasionally looking at me and shuddering like he was holding back sickness. Got he looked sexy.

ooooo

_Draco's POV_

After an hour of being lectured by Dumbledore and numerous attempted bashings on Fred's part, the old coot let us out. Course I was let out first, Fred had a little bit more lecturing about his temper that Dumbledore wanted to talk about before he was sent back to class.

I have 20 minutes before class started back and I was free to do whatever I wanted. But seeing as I was alone there was no one to fuck but myself, and that's no fun.

In nearly every empty classroom I pass on the way to my next lesson I can hear some form of making out. It was weird though, one class I went past I could hear two guys, they sounded kind of familiar so I stopped on reflex, "oh Crabbe," came the voice of Goyle from inside the room. I just shook my head, they need to find better spots to fuck or people will find about them, not that they didn't have their suspicions already.

I kept on walking, class was about to start finish and I had potions, which was 4 levels down and on the other side of the school. The bell rang for the end of class and doors all around me opened with student's swarming around me I just kept my chin up. Someone pushed me into the boy's bathrooms. It was strangely deserted. I went pale and feared for the worst, that Potter had done it and was going to ambush me. I drew my wand and waited. Red hair was all I saw before someone jumped me and started kissing me, trying to also undo my pants. I pushed away to see the young Weasly girl.

"Um, Jennifer?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Ginny you dick," was all the Weasly said before she leapt on me once again and pushed me into a cubicle. This had to be the weirdest jumping id ever got because as the door opened I herd yelping, "ouch-ing" and cursing.

After I got her off me and I straightened myself up I cursed to the girl, "what the fuck you dumb ass,"

I was even more appalled to see that it was her brother she had pushed me into, her brother Ron and Potter. I needn't say what they were doing. They were both blushing, Ginny was laughing her head off, Potter was doing up his zip, and Ron was just wiping his mouth.

'_This is just to much_' was all I thought before I just walked out of the bathroom, and started telling everyone I saw what id just seen.

Back on my original track to the dungeons for potions I just admired the sights. I saw Fred with Angelina Johnson, she was sweetly flirting with him and telling him how great and strong he was. I just smirked, as always. I saw Ron arguing with Harry as they walked past me, off to potions same as me, just faster. People all around were already pointing and laughing at the pair.

I herd only a small amount of what Ron was saying, "I told you to lock the friken door, now what will Hermione think?" Ron had his head down and was blushing so bad it was hard to tell were his skin ended and his hair began. And Harry just had his head held high and was smiling and waving to everyone.

After a while the crowd got infuriating, I broke free and took the long way to the dungeons, it may have taken me longer to get there, but at least it wasn't crowded, hell it was completely deserted. After a few twists and turns I ran into someone, well actually it was two people. Our school really was full of sex and sluts. Sakura was on top of George, screwing his brains out, and clearly faking her moans. I've heard her really moan, this was appalling, I couldn't help but pity George as I walked past them with a shake of my head.

Briefly she looked up at me, George was in complete rapture with his eyes closed to see. She looked at me and smiled during one of her fake moans.

When I got to potions I was just on time, of course even if I wasn't on time it wouldn't matter, after all im Snape's favorite. Potter was there 2 minutes before me, and he still got a detention. 

The lesson was dull; I was paired with Sakura, who was only a few minutes late. Our potion was called the desire potion. Its desired effect was that it only worked for two people once, hence the pair thing. Once the potion is made, you look into its reflective surface and you see what you most desire.

After we got started and the first half of the ingredients were in the cauldron I decided to tease her, "Well you were finished with George a bit early,"

"Well I was done early with you too," she said in a sweet voice as she crushed up some mandrake root.

Chopping up some spiders "yes I know, your not that hard to please," and I poured the small pieces into the cauldron as I finished.

"That's not what I meant," she said adding her ingredient to the mixture, "and you know it," she leaned over me and rubbed hard against my groin.

"But that _is_ the truth," I said reaching behind her and gently rubbing her ear lobes.

Once she added the final ingredient I looked into the sliver reflection of the potion.

OOOOO

_ Sakura's POV_

I just grinded my teeth and closed my legs firmly. Damn him it got me going again. I just shut up and looked away. I added the final ingredient and waited for Draco to sit back down. I watched his eyes and briefly saw a reflection of what he saw, but I couldn't pin it down quick enough before he looked away.

Now it was my turn, I leaned over the cauldron to see what id just seen. Draco's sexy smirk staring back at me; he was half naked in only the jeans he was wearing yesterday. I just "pfht" ed and sat back down and folded my arms impatiently. A looked over at Draco to see him doing the same thing. _"What did he see?"_


	3. Termoil

George's POV

The whole thing with Fred and Sakura blew over. He still hated Malfoy with a passion, and was really hurt by Sakura, but he didn't show it, not even to me. But im his twin, I know he feels bad. And I cant help but think I should be feeling guilty, but im not. Well I guess I am, but not as much as I should be, I mean I fucked his ex girlfriend.

But I had an idea, one that would probably give him closure. But I needed Sakura. I went looking for her. It's kind of hard to find someone in a school as big as Hogwarts, but I had my marauders map. With a point of my wand and the phrase, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," the blank piece of parchment turned into a brilliant map that showed the location of every person in Hogwarts. After a few minutes of looking for her I found her a hallway away with Malfoy. '_No surprise there'_

As soon as I got to the door I waved my wand and said "Alohamora," the door opened and I trotted inside. Malfoy had Sakura pinned to the wall and was only kissing her for the moment slowly lifting her shirt, "Sakura, can I talk to you?" I asked impatiently.

She turned away from Malfoy who just started to ravish the rest of her body with kisses like I wasn't even there. "What do you want George? Im in the middle of a study lesson" she said with sarcasm and a glare that could melt ice.

"Common you'll like my proposition, it includes sex and then you can get back to Malfoy when im done," she shrugged and pushed Malfoy back a bit and started to whisper to him. After a moment she walked away towards me, and Malfoy just leaned on the wall with his arms crossed glaring at me.

Once we were outside I decided to make my proposition, "I want you to fuck Fred," I said without beating around the bush.

She just laughed once, "why? Does he need closure and all that?" she asked getting annoyed at being interrupted.

"I think he does and I think your legendary remedy will help," I said with as much annoyance.

After a moment a thought seemed to occur to her, I have to admit that scared me, her ideas are never pleasant. "Ok, ill screw your brother, but I want you to be there too," she said with a sadistic smile.

'What!"

"You herd me,"

"I don't wanna sit around and watch my brother fuck you, I've already seen you screwing Malfoy, that was enough,"

Her smile just broadened, "oh I don't want you to watch, you an Fred have to have me, together," by the end she was smiling at me with a content grin.

'No,"

"Well, no closure then," she turned and walked back into the room.

After a few moments I followed her in to see her almost back at Malfoy who was smiling again. "Fine, on our birthday," she turned to me and smiled then shooed me out of the room with a wave of her hand.

As I walked to the Gryffindor common room I realized, her ideas are _never _good for me. My birthday was going to be so friken weird.

OOOOO

Draco's POV

It was the night of Fred and George's birthday. Sakura had told me the plan for Fred and George. I said it sounded fun, laughed along with her. But the truth was I wanted to kill those twins for even thinking about touching her. Its weird, im never like that if someone is screwing someone else it doesn't matter for me, there just a scrap of meat to fuck.

Never have I ever felt jealous over a girl, in my _life_ and I feel as though the feeling is going to drive me insane. I was on the lounge, the same one I first fucked her on. I was talking to Crabbe, well it looked like a was, I was leaning on the arm rest staring at the staircase she was going to come down to go to the Gryffindor common room.

Crabbe was rambling on about his insecurities about Goyle so all I had to do was nod and say, "yeah, I know what you mean," whenever he paused. Eventually she walked down in her school robe, her bare legs were showing to say she wasn't wearing pants. She didn't have any make up on and her hair was just normal, nothing special, but my god she looked sexy. I wanted her again, right there in front of everyone. But id already had her 3 times today out of plain insecurity. I didn't want her back with Fred, even for one night.

Who knows what was going to be different tomorrow morning.10 minutes passed since she left and my stomach was turning with images of her naked in between Fred and George, moaning their names like she moaned mine.

I twitched and just stood up abruptly. Crabbe stopped talking and just looked at me weirdly, "talk to Goyle about your problems not me, it will work out because there is nothing wrong. Im feeling sick now keep everyone away from my room after you guys make up," I ordered the boy. Instantly I could see the relief on his features as I walked off I heard him start talking to Goyle.

I lay in my bed for what seemed like hours, I couldn't think of anything but her and those dam twins. I couldn't take it. I stood up and decided to take a walk to clear my head. As soon as I stood up Pansy walked in the door.

"Oh, im sorry Draco, I should have knocked," I just ignored the short black haired girl. I started for the door but as I reached to where she was she put her hands on my chest to stop me. I looked down at her chubby face to see her crying.

I sighed for the umpteenth time that night, "What's wrong Pansy?" I asked with no interest, she clearly just wanted to say something then I could leave.

"I love you!" she screamed so loud it was hysterical "I love you so much, but you don't love me, you love that whore!"

"I don't love her, I fuck her there's a difference," I said and tried to push her away from the doorway.

She didn't budge, "but you look at her!"

"Your point being I look at everyone she's not special," I retorted my anger rising.

"You don't look at me," she said slowly as though she was loosing her mind.

I grabbed her by then chin and forced her to look at me, "im looking at you right now,"

Anger began to replace her hysteria, "but do you really see me, you see someone standing here, but so long ago you started to see people as beings, not people, you don't see _me _but just SOMETHING!" she was rambling and delirious.

"Take your meds Pansy and sleep," I said as nicely as possible despite my rage, it was true though she was on anti psychotics and anti depressants.

She jumped at me, wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me. I couldn't take it; I don't kiss anyone on the lips. I bit her bottom lip and she pulled away. She fingered her bottom lip too see it bleeding. "Go to bed Pansy, you'll feel better in the morning, and take your tablets," she listens to me, she always does, nearly all Slytherins do.

She started to cry again as she started at me as though searching for pity. After a moment she moved to the side to let me leave me room. As soon as I walked a couple of paces her voice trailed after me, "it hurts doesn't it, its eating you alive to know she is with them twins," I stopped walking and herd her leave my room and head for her own. My hand was shaking and my hand was bleeding from my nails digging into the flesh. Forcefully I kept walking off. I needed a walk.

As I was walking I couldn't stop thinking about everything, about Sakura, about the twins, about Pansy. Everything was just so dam confusing. It doesn't help that I had forgotten my jacket and I was freezing my ass off. But I couldn't go back, my legs just wouldn't take me. Eventually I stopped. I was standing outside the portrait of the fat lady, the Gryffindor common room. With an annoyed growl I turned away and stomped off.

As I walked past one of the toilets I decided it wash my face, maybe the water would clear my mind. I filled up the sink and just sunk my head into it until my lungs screamed for air. When I pulled my face free I wiped my eyes free of small water droplets so I could see. The frigid cold air gave me goose bumps but not as much as what I saw did.

Behind me was the scariest thing id seen in years. Potter was behind me smiling like a mad man at me. I spun around and reached for my wand, to realize that id left it in my dorm. My mind went blank, nothing registered. Before I knew it I was tied to a wall with thick rope by a spell, face first into the wall. I started struggling with no escape I tried to hide in my own mind, but the cold touch of Potter's fingers on my skin refused me any refuge.

For the first time since that first day of school back in first grade. I cried out of fear and pity for myself.

For a week on end nothing was all right for me. I was angry and distressed about the whole threesome thing with Sakura. I was paranoid and depressed more than ever about the Potter thing. But one good thing was coming from the whole thing. Now Potter had me he completely ignored me now aside from the occasional jeer.

Sakura was clearly bothered by my change but acted as though she didn't notice. But I saw her side long concerned looks for me. That comforted me somewhat.

Pansy just smiled at me to show she knew everything; I was even starting to get paranoid that she tipped Potter off. I know that's crazy but it's a conclusion that seems plausible.

"I feel kinda weird," Sakura confessed to me during potions one day.

"Yeah, you might get that once you've been fucked in both holes at once," I said crudely. Her mouth gaped for a moment at the honesty of my words.

"I meant like inside," she said softly.

"So did I," I retorted avoiding eye contact like I had all week. She just glared at the side of my head and made an 'ugh,' kind of sound before continuing her work in silence.

Eventually after potions I snapped. George was waiting outside. Sakura had stayed a bit to talk to professor Snape and he was outside waiting for her. I saw him and walked straight over to him and punched him, all my anger at him and his brother being spent right then. I couldn't even think of the consequences. I figured that if I did get the shit beat out of me, then I might feel a bit better anyway.

Instantly the two of us started to duel it out like muggles. Furiously throwing punches. I was doing it all in anger about him and Sakura, and he was just fighting because he hated me, and I punched him.

"Progecto!" Snape's voice called from the doorway. George and me went skidding across to other sides of the room and a shield came between us both.

"What on earth is going on you two?" Sakura yelled at us both.

"He started it," George said pointing back at me.

"Bullshit asshole," I snarled at him, it was completely his fault.

"You jumped me!" he screamed

"You and your fucked up brother fucked her! At the same fucking time asshole!" a realized straight away that everyone realized my confession, even some lingering students were around to watch the fight. I just snarled, stood up and stormed away from them all.

Before I was out of hearing range I herd Snape say to George, "well at least you're here for your detention, now its been extended," great he wasn't even there for Sakura.

"Draco?" I herd Sakura's voice call from behind me once I was far from the dungeons.

I kept walking, "Draco!" she yelled after me. I could hear her running footsteps coming after me. I reached a blank wall and ran past it 3 times. A small door appeared and opened I walked through it just as Sakura reached me, but the door sealed itself back into a blank wall instantly.


End file.
